Dark the Cyborg Dragon
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: The team make their way inside Eggman's shield generator where they come across an incredible discovery...
1. Chapter 1: Making a Diversion

**DRAGON HEROES**

Here is the next story of the series! With only this one and two more, the Death Egg saga is almost done! The team are about to enter the shield generator base where they will face more challenges, including meeting a new ally very soon! Let's get the show on the road!

* * *

 **Dark the Cyborg Dragon**

 **Chapter 1 – Making a Diversion  
**

"There must be a way to slip past those robots undetected, but how?"

Tails pondered as he with the rest of the team watched the troop of robots guarding the entrance to the shield generator. Although they were a large group, they were well aware that with so many robots outside the base they could be easily outnumbered, and after their long and arduous exploration through the Amazon rainforest, they felt rather tired.

"Well, Blaze, what are we going to do?" asked Draco. "How are we going to enter the base when there's so many of Eggman's robots?"

"Please, be patient, Draco," said Blaze. "I'm thinking what could be the best course of action."

"Even if we have to plan our attack, we still have to be quick about it," said Sonic. "Those guys back at the Anthro League are about to attack the Death Egg and they shield isn't down just yet."

"Yes, I know," replied Blaze. "It's just that we shouldn't be reckless as going out there in a brazen fashion can get us killed."

Darky shuddered and huddled close to Cynder and Draco, fearing for his life.

"You okay, Darky?" Draco asked.

"I'm just a little scared," said Darky as he looked up to the Charizard. "This mission sounds really dangerous."

"That's why we're trying to figure out a way we can get into the base," said Cynder. "Most importantly, we'll need to try to select the right participants for dealing with the robots, like distract them so that we can be able to infiltrate the shield generator."

"Wait a minute, that's it!" exclaimed Sonic brightly. "Cynder, you are a genius! We coax Eggman's robots away from the base and while they're distracted, we'll be able to get inside!"

"I was about to make that proposal, but you beat me to the punch, Cynder," laughed Blaze.

"Sounds like an excellent plan," said Bowser. "Now all we need to do is find the right guys for the job."

Everyone looked awkwardly at each other, but Blaze finally had her eyes focused on Starfire, Salem, and Zippy. "How about you three?" she asked.

"Us?" squeaked Salem and Zippy. "But look at all those robots out there! They look mean and nasty!"

"Just relax for a moment," said Starfire. "Remember, you still have me, and I am the leader of the Daring Dragon Dynamos, so you boys will be perfectly safe as long as you follow me and listen to what we'll do."

"Okay, so what's the plan to distract those robots?" asked Salem.

Starfire beckoned the Charmander and Yoshi to come closer. "You remember how you two said that you wanted to do something fun, right?" she whispered. "Well, take a look at those hoverbikes parked near the base. If we go and steal them, the robots will chase after us, and that should give the rest of the team enough time to gain access to the shield generator."

Zippy saw the hoverbikes and found them fascinating. He always wanted to ride one, so he reconsidered as he saw it as a golden opportunity. "Okay, we'll do it!" he said happily.

"Yeah, this should definitely be fun to go on a joyride," agreed Salem.

"I knew you'd be on board with this idea," smiled Starfire. "Let's get this over with! Go Dynamos!"

"Go Dynamos!" Zippy and Salem chanted as they and Starfire joined hands with each other.

* * *

The team made their way down to the clearing and waited for the Daring Dragon Dynamos to distract the robots. They hoped that all the robots will pursue them so that the entrance to the base could be left unguarded.

"Man, it sucks that there won't be any robots to fight outside," pouted Torden.

"Not now, Torden," said Blaze. "This is the time for strategy, not being reckless."

"Speaking of reckless, look what the Dynamos are doing," said Percival.

Blaze and Cynder checked on the Daring Dragon Dynamos, and to their shock, they were not going towards the robots. Instead, they were heading for the hoverbikes.

"No, that's not what they were set out to do!" squealed Blaze. "They were supposed to fight the robots, not play with the bikes! What are they thinking?!"

"Hold on, Blaze, no need to panic," said Silver. "Maybe they got something up their sleeve, so let's just wait and see what they're about to do."

Sure enough, Starfire, Zippy and Salem crept towards the hoverbikes without being noticed. As soon as they hopped in, they started the engines, which caught the attention of the Egg Pawns.

"Hold it!" one of them called. "Stop those three!"

But it was no good. The Daring Dragon Dynamos zoomed off into the jungle. A few of the Egg Pawns hurried for the remaining hoverbikes and pursued after them. Only one robot stayed behind, much to Torden and Sonic's delight.

"Well, there's one left," said Sonic. "Come on, Torden, let's go trash him!"

"No, leave this to me," said Viper. "A move like that is too risky."

"Seriously, there's a group of us against one," said Torden indignantly. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"Anything could," replied Viper. "That robot could easily call the others back, especially since they're all after you. Fortunately, they have yet to tangle with me, so there's no way they would see me as a threat."

"I second that notion," said Blaze. "Okay, Viper, you get that robot out of the way, and we'll take it from there."

Viper stepped forward and stealthily made his way towards the solitary Egg Pawn. Grabbing the robot's attention, he quickly made a run around and it chased after him, giving the rest of the team the time they needed to hurry to the entrance. Tails approached the gigantic door and as he memorised the access code, he pressed the key combinations.

"Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, Start," he whispered, and with that the door slowly started to slide upwards.

Viper returned just in time when the entrance was fully opened. Inside was nothing but darkness, so the team mustered up their courage and entered the base.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Well blow me away, this whole time, the secret password to enter the shield generator base was the Konami Code! What other surprises await out heroes? In the next chapter, we shall find out as a new character will make an appearance by then!


	2. Chapter 2: The Strange Robot

**Chapter 2 – The Strange Robot  
**

When the team entered the shield generator base, they were greeted by a large warehouse which was loaded with crates. They knew that they were only in one section of the base, and far from finding the shield generator.

"This place is huge," remarked Percival. "We'll have to be very attentive to where we are."

"Eggman sure must be loaded," said Draco. "Just look at all those crates. He must have a bunch of goodies stored up here."

"Let's not get distracted, Draco," warned Jakkin. "We're here to destroy Eggman's shield generator, not take a ganders at what he has stored in this warehouse."

"Still, we need to know where we are going," said Silver, and he closed his eyes for a moment as he put his mind into focus. "Okay, so my mind is telling me that we need to search a room that hosts a map of the base. It might be the way to be able to find and disable the shield generator."

Sonic made a big wide grin. "If that's where we have to go, then let's race for it!"

"Why don't we allow Silver to lead us the way?" suggested Tails. "He must have sensed where the room is, so we should trust him on that."

"But I'm the leader of this team!" declared Sonic.

"Guys, stop arguing already," said Draco. "You know, whenever there's a conundrum on a decision, it would be best to play like some sort of luck based game to decide the one that will lead. I think that should be fair."

"What sort of game do you have in mind?" wondered Sonic.

"I don't know, maybe rock-paper-scissors or something," suggested Draco.

"Ha! That will be a piece of cake!" laughed Sonic. "I can beat anyone in that game!"

"No, I don't think so, buddy," smiled Silver. "You have yet to challenge me."

"We shall see," said Sonic. "Let's do this!"

The two hedgehogs faced each other preparing to start their game. After a few seconds of silence, they reached their hands out to reveal their sign choices. Sonic went with rock while Silver chose paper.

"No way!" pouted Sonic. "How could I have lost?"

"Too bad, I got this one," said Silver. "So it's all settled."

Sonic wished he could have won and led the team, but he accepted his loss with dignity. Together, the team followed Silver as they made their way through the warehouse.

* * *

Searching for the room was not an easy matter for the team. Occasionally, they would hear the footsteps of Eggman's robots scouting the base, so they would attempt their best at hiding to avoid getting caught as they knew the mission would be over if it happened. Eventually, they reached a hallway, and when they reached the end, they came across a large red door with a white sticker plastered on the glass with big red capital letters printed on it which read "DANGER, KEEP AWAY!"

"Danger, eh?" said Sonic with a sly look on his face. "Perhaps we should go inside and see what kind of fiendish traps Eggman has in store for us."

"Be careful, Sonic," warned Tails. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

"Relax, Tails," said Torden. "We're all in this together. Besides, if Eggman has plastered a danger sticker on the door, it means he's hiding something from us, and the only way to stop him is to take the bold risk of finding out the danger."

The Pyre Squad shuddered, dreading at the thought that something threatening could be waiting for them inside.

Blaze made her way towards the door and opened it. She proceeded through followed by the rest of the team. What they saw next was something they could never imagine. They were inside a laboratory complete with operating machinery. There were also some strange large capsules, one of which was sealed shut while most of the others were open. Although the room was bright, the team could tell that it was anything but benevolent.

"This must be Eggman's workshop," said Tails. "My sinister sense is tingling just by looking at it."

"No doubt," agreed Draco. "Check out this pod. Eggman must have all his inactive robots couped up in them."

Draco was right. Inside the only sealed pod was a type of robot, but there was something different about it. It appeared to be a dragon made of flesh with parts of it being metallic. The team decided that if they were to make it out, they would have to avoid activating the robot.

"Uh, I'm feelin' a bit bushed," muttered Krusha. "Ya guys don't mind if I take the time to relax?"

"Do as you please, Krusha," said Klump. "We'll be spending a bit of time investigating all this evil activity before we press onward. One thing for sure, this isn't the control room for the shield generator."

"Oh my goodness, look at that!" exclaimed Tails. "Right there on Eggman's desk!"

The team, with the exception of Krusha who searched the room for a place to rest, crowded around and saw a bunch of papers which had a series of diagrams. They appeared to be the designs of the robots, and Tails could recognise some belonging to a few of the Robot Masters they fought previously.

"They look like blueprints of Eggman's robots," said Draco. "The sheer megalomania of that doctor knows no boundaries."

"Do you think there could be blueprints of the Death Egg?" asked Amy.

"No, there doesn't seem to be any," replied Tails as he examined another blueprint sheet. "However, I find this one rather interesting as it seems as if he had intended to cyborg."

Tails looked at the sheet which showed designs for a dragon that was part flesh and machine. However, it had INCOMPLETE and PROTOTYPE inscribed on the sheet. After briefly checking the blueprints, Tails looked behind to the unopened capsule and was convinced that it corresponded to the strange robot he and the team saw inside. "Why would Eggman consider this robot a prototype?" he asked himself, but his pondering turned into panic when he saw Krusha about to take a rest by the capsule. "Krusha, don't sit there!"

It was too late. As Krusha took sat down, his claws accidentally pressed the activate button. Then, with a loud hissing sound, the hatch gave way and slid open. The big Kremling could only stand and look on feeling ashamed for his mistake while the others were trembling with fear, feeling that they were about to be in trouble.

"Now you've done it, you dimwit!" shouted Klump.

Soon after the hatch was completely opened, the sleeping cyborg dragon slowly opened his eyes and emerged from it. Horrified, the team stared at him as he loomed before them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yikes, the team are in a potential jam! Could this cyborg dragon be another enemy to tackle, or could he actually be a friend they can trust? We shall see in the next chapter! And yes, Fedr, here is the new character.


	3. Chapter 3: Becoming Allies

**Chapter 3 – Becoming Allies  
**

The cyborg dragon stood silently and expressionlessly at the cowering arrivals. He figured that they had freed him from his confinement in the pod that Eggman sealed him in, but he remained still without saying a word.

Silver finally broke the silence. "Let Sonic, Shadow and I handle this," he said. "Don't do anything unless he attacks one of us, got it?"

"That guy is huge!" exclaimed Draco. "He certainly looks quite intimidating, so I'm not sure I can be able to take him on!"

"We all got you covered," said Bowser. "You'll be fine as long as you stick by me and Cynder."

But even though Sonic, Silver and Shadow stood in front of their friends ready to fight, the cyborg dragon still stayed silent and not making a move. This left the team very puzzled.

"What's the matter?" Sonic asked the cyborg dragon. "Are we going to fight each other or not?"

"And why would you want to fight me?" responded the cyborg dragon. "I have done nothing to incite your wrath."

"You're one of Eggman's creations," said Silver in a rather accusing tone. "So we supposed that you would try to stop us as we're on a mission to defeat him."

"I prefer peace over fighting," said the cyborg dragon. "That's pretty much why I was couped up in that cold, dark space for a long time."

The team were bewildered how an Eggman robot would not want to hurt them on sight. Amy looked into the cyborg dragon's eyes and it soon dawned on her that there was something different about him. Hesitantly, but with a slight sense of optimism, she made her way through the group and approached the cyborg.

"Amy, what do you think you're doing?" exclaimed Sonic. "Don't go near him!"

"Relax, Sonic," said Amy. "Let me do the talking. Call me crazy, but I don't think this guy means us any harm."

"What? Are you serious?" squeaked Silver. "Anything created by that malevolent doctor is dangerous!"

"Not this one," assured Amy. "I'm positive he can be reasoned with. Don't you remember, Sonic? All those years ago when you fought Gamma and then I broke up the fight and convinced you to spare him as he was not really bad? Heck, I even helped out Shadow realise that there are good people out there and he should not exact his vengeance on them, so I believe the same can be applied to this cyborg."

Sonic gritted his teeth as he still could not trust anything created by his old archenemy. "Alright, fine," he conceded. "But I'll be forced to step in if he attempts to attack you."

Amy nodded and turned to the cyborg dragon. "Now, I may not know your name," she began. "But I wanted to ask, why are you feeling this way? What did Eggman do to you, and why did he seal you up in that pod?"

The cyborg dragon was dumbfounded, but after gathering some thought, he cleared his throat. "If you must know, Dr Eggman refers to me by my serial number DN11176, but my real name is Dark."

"Well then, that's what we shall call you then," said Amy. "Please, Dark, do continue."

"How I came across him was, well, it was by chance actually," said Dark. "I was a normal dragon back then, and one day, I was minding my own business after getting defeated a battle, when he appeared. Of course, I didn't know him or what he looked like as he had covered his face with a hood, but anyway, he offered me some kind of promise to make me stronger and defeat much more formidable opponents. I never imagined that he would have that power, but I accepted it without realising what I was getting myself into."

"Somehow I had that feeling that he would still be continuing on making robots while he was hiding," said Sonic grimly.

"And I could tell that you're the hedgehog Eggman has been talking about all this time," said Dark. "Sonic the Hedgehog, I presume?"

"That's me, alright," smiled Sonic. "Now, as you were saying about your story on how you ended up as an Eggman robot."

"Ah, of course," said Dark. "Well, anyway, Eggman escorted me here to Brazil and into this facility deep in the jungle, and when he brought me to a dark room, the next thing I knew was that I started feeling drowsy, and after I woke up, I found that some parts of my have become mechanical, which left me confused to what was going on. Then Eggman showed up and revealed his face, so I asked him about the mechanical 'enhancements' as he called them, and he told me to attack a nearby village to kidnap some animals. It was then when I realised that he was not good, especially with the demands he was issuing, and I turned down the order, which made him angry that he put me to sleep in that big container."

"That's awful," said Torden, feeling his anger welling inside. "When we face Eggman, I've a good mind to teach him a lesson he will never forget!"

"Hey, I'm the one who will take care of him!" declared Sonic.

"Don't mind these two, Dark," said Amy. "They're just very high-spirited when it comes to fighting. Since you've been affected by Eggman's machinations, I would like to ask if you would be interested in joining us."

"I don't know…" replied Dark with a solemn expression on his face. "You should have seen and experienced the horrors I saw in this dreadful place. Animals of all kinds taken in to meet a fate worse than death, robots combing the base armed with dangerous weapons. I never felt so unsafe and wish I could just end my life and not suffer this nightmare any longer."

"There's no need to talk like that," said Amy. "After all, you are in good hands now as we are here to restore peace to the planet."

"Believe me, you would say the same thing if you were in my place," said Dark. "There's no hope and joy to look forward to as evil reigns supreme."

"Look, my friend, your situation may not have been a pleasant one," said Lily. "But I have always held the belief that there is a light at the end of tunnel. There are many cruel things in life which happens to everyone, but they are over one way or another."

"Absolutely correct, Lily," smiled Charonus. "Dark, see it this way, life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you're going to get. We are all by your side, we welcome you to the team, and we'll avenge you and all the animals Eggman has roboticised!"

"So how about it, bud?" added Klump. "Krusha was the one who freed you, and we're proud to say that you're one of us now that we rescued you!"

Krusha blushed and smiled modestly as he placed his hand behind his back.

Dark considered as he looked at how close and together the group was. With much thought and seeing an opportunity for a better life, he started to smile. "All of you are very caring," he said slowly with newfound optimism. "I might as well accept to offer."

"That's wonderful!" said Silver happily. "We knew you had it in you, Dark!"

"Thank you," said Dark as he bowed to his new friends.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Seems like this Eggman "robot" is on the good side, but he sure has went through a lot. All it took was a little pep talk from Amy and the others to help Dark gain his resolve. The team might have a better chance to thwart Eggman for sure! Halfway through the story, so we'll be pressing onward to see where the team goes from here!


	4. Chapter 4: Attack of the Eggrobo

**Chapter 4 – Attack of the Eggrobo**

"It is indeed a great pleasure to have you on the team, Dark," said Tails. "My name is Miles Prower, but you can call me Tails, and this is my wife Blaze."

"You are a very fascinating species," said Blaze as she took a look around Dark. The cyborg dragon felt very confused to why she was checking him out.

"Don't mind her," said Tails. "Blaze is a Dragon Master."

"A Dragon Master, what is that?" asked Dark.

"It's someone who specialises in dragons and trains them to help them reach their potential," replied Cynder. "I have been Blaze's student for many years and have a very strong sisterly bond."

"Well, that figures," said Dark. "Still, I don't know the rest of you dragons."

Lily smiled. "In that case, allow me to introduce myself and the rest of my friends! My name's Lily, and these are my teammates Draco, Percival, Torden, Jakkin, Darky, and of course, Cynder."

Charonus stepped in. "Hey, don't forget about us," he said. "I'm Charonus, the white dragoness who looks like Cynder is Ash, the purple dragon over there is Jeremy, and the big turtle dragon is Bowser, King of the Koopas."

"How can he be a king when he doesn't have a crown?" asked Dark.

"I don't need a crown to denote my royalty!" declared Bowser. "Not even Cynder, Ash and Blaze have crowns, and they happen to be princesses!"

"For a bunch of nobles, you sure are modest with your status," said Dark.

"Now let us introduce ourselves," said Ciara in a haughty manner. "We are the Pyre Squad, I'm Ciara!"

"And I'm Scorcher," said Scorcher.

"Cronk's my name," said Cronk brightly.

"Uh, pleased to meet you all," replied Dark.

"So that's all the dragons accounted for," said Klump. "It's our turn, I'm Klump, and I'm a high ranking general of the Anthro League! Over here is my top soldier Krusha, who as you already know, is the one who got you out of that capsule."

"In that case, I shall say thanks," nodded Dark.

"Aw, shucks," giggled Krusha.

"That leaves us hedgehogs," said Amy. "My name is Amy Rose. Over here are my friends Silver and Shadow, and as you already know him from Eggman, my one and only sweetheart Sonic!"

"Amy, ixnay on the eetheartsway," said Sonic awkwardly.

"Oh, come on, Sonic," laughed Amy. "Don't be so shy on how much you like me."

Viper approached Dark. "Call me General Viper," he said. "Silver and I came from another realm and we're hoping to return once our business with Eggman and his robots are done."

Dark smiled. "Alright, now that I know who all of you are, I'm intrigued to know why you guys are here," he said. "From what I can tell, you're here to put a stop to Eggman."

"You have guessed correctly," replied Silver. "We came all the way from Japan after learning that Eggman has set up this base here in Brazil. It has a satellite which creates an energy shield protecting the Death Egg, and we have to knock it out so that the Anthro League's space fighters can penetrate the superweapon and destroy it from within before Eggman attempts to explode the planet."

"There's one bit of a complication here," said Sonic. "Because this base is huge, we have no idea where to go, and we're to locate a map so we find both the controls for the satellite and the way to the docking bay so we can use a shuttle to reach the Death Egg and confront Eggman."

"I see," said Dark. "Well, you've come to right dragon. I've been at every part of this base before I got sealed up, so there's no need for all of you to worry about finding a map to get your bearings."

"Really, are you sure?" asked Draco.

"Yes, of course," replied Dark. "Just tell me something, where do you want to go to first?"

"The way to the shuttle docking bay," said Sonic. "Before we came here, we've already decided on who will be going to face Eggman and who will carry on the task of taking down the shield generator."

"Oh?" exclaimed Dark. "And who will be going to the Death Egg?"

"Just me, Shadow, Silver and Tails," said Sonic. "And also Cynder's dragon team, with the exception of Bowser, Charonus, Jeremy and Ash who will be with the rest of the party here."

"Then I'll be with you guys that are staying here," said Dark. "I must warn you though that it won't be easy trying to disable the satellite dish. There are robots guarding every corner of the base, so we must be cautious if we are to avoid any unwanted entanglements, got it?"

"Yes, certainly," replied the team.

"Good," said Dark. "Anyway, I say we better not waste any time and start moving. We'll get to the passage leading to the docking bay. Follow me!"

So Dark led the way while the rest of the team followed him, unaware that they were being watched by a sinister figure. As the team left the room, its eyes started to glow red and then it emerged from the shadows, revealing to be an egg-shaped robotic humanoid which beared a slight resemblance to Dr Eggman. Hefting its gun, the robot began pursuing after the team.

* * *

As the group explored the base, Dark scanned the corridors to make sure that they were not any of Eggman's robots present. Sonic, Shadow and Torden were disappointed that the team were resorting to stealth rather than going after the robots, but they did not object and kept quiet.

"We should be getting closer to the docking bay passage," said Dark. "Stay as close to each other so you won't get lost."

"Just how big is this dump?" Ciara asked.

"Well, if you have seen the base, it's pretty huge," said Cynder. "The important thing right now is to be together and not split until we reach the point where my team with Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Tails head for the shuttle area."

"The sooner, the better," said Sonic impatiently.

"Hang in there, Sonic," said Tails. "We'll be there in no time."

Tails was right. It did not take long for the team to finally arrive at the hallway where they could see from out the windows a long tunnel leading to what appears to be the spaceport as several shuttles were visible on the upper floor.

"At last, we're here," said Sonic. "And it looks like there doesn't seem to be anyone guarding the area."

"Don't be so sure, Sonic," said Blaze. "Eggman knows for sure we are on his way to see him, so he may have his robots ready at the upper floor to ambush you and the group."

"Yeah, especially since he wants the Chaos Emeralds," said Tails. "Well, we better take extra care not to fall into his traps if we are to face Eggman and retrieve the Master Emerald from him."

"It's about time that we start to split," said Torden. "Don't worry about a thing, guys. As long as we're together, we will be okay on our journey."

"That said, I wish you all well," said Dark. "Good luck defeating Eggman, Sonic, to you and your team."

Just then, Silver sensed a rather sinister presence. "Hold it, guys," he warned as he checked the surroundings. "I think we got company…"

Cynder and Blaze also stopped in their tracks and quickly they got the same vibe. "We could sense it too," they said. "Be on the lookout, danger is approaching."

Without warning, a laser blast shot suddenly and out from nowhere. Alerted, the team jumped out of the way and watched as the shot burst against the wall at the other side.

"What was that?!" exclaimed Draco as he ducked for covered.

"I have no idea," grunted Jakkin. "However, somethin' tells me that we're really in a jam!"

Tails looked up and he quickly became stricken with terror when he saw what fired the laser blast. "Uh oh, don't look now, you guys, but Silver's right!" he gulped. "There's an Eggman robot following us!"

The team looked behind them, and they could see the egg-shaped robot standing before them. It wielded a gun, which it pointed straight at them.

"Eggrobo!" cried Sonic. "It's been a long time since I've faced those wretched Eggman lookalikes!"

"Intruders have been caught," droned Eggrobo. "Prepare for termination."

In no time, an array of Egg Pawns, Knights and Hammers appeared from behind Eggrobot, while some emerged from the opposite end of the corridor, marching their way towards the team who looked on hopelessly as they realised that they were cornered and outnumbered.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Yikes, the team find themselves in yet another pickle as they have to contend with more of Eggman's robots plus a rather powerful one. How will they get out of this predicament? Find out in the next chapter!

By the way, is anyone having any trouble logging in their accounts? Cause I keep getting the warning that there are no services unavailable for some reason.


	5. Chapter 5: The Robot Rumble

**Chapter 5 – The Robot Rumble**

"This is not good," muttered Draco.

"There's too many of them," panicked Lily. "What are we going to do?"

"Hang in there, Lily," said Cynder. "We all have to battle them, but they're the least of our troubles as that Eggman-looking robot seems stronger than the rest."

"You stop where you are," said an Egg Knight. "Come down quietly and no one gets hurt."

"No way!" declared Sonic. "We will never be taken as hostages!"

"Brave, but you're making the biggest mistake of your lives," said Eggrobo. "For defying Dr Eggman, we shall obliterate you all."

The robots aimed their weapons menacingly at the team. As Cynder and Blaze tried to formulate a plan, the Pyre Squad cowered in fear.

"Cynder, let's try to work together in defeating the robots, then we'll deal with Eggrobo," said Blaze.

"I was thinking the same thing," said Cynder and she looked at the Pyre Squad. "I don't know if those three are willing to cooperate, though."

"Just let them stay out of the way for now," said Blaze. "At this moment, we've got to take out all those robots."

"Leave it to me," said Sonic. "I'm gonna distract the lot while you take care of the ones that remain here."

Sonic stepped forward and stood boldly in front of the horde. "Hey, you buckets of scrap iron want a piece of me?" he shouted. "Come and get it!"

"Don't let that hedgehog escape!" commanded Eggrobo.

A group of robots led by a few Egg Knights began chase as Sonic dashed off. Some robots stayed behind, ready to fight the rest of the team.

Tails looked on worryingly with concern for his friend. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Sonic," he said to himself. "We can't afford to lose you."

"Try not be distracted, Tails," warned Blaze. "The battle is about to start."

Sure enough, the rest of the robots were closing in on the dragons and were set to strike while Eggrobo oversaw the upcoming fight.

"Keep your guard up, everyone," said Cynder. "This is going to get messy."

"I like the sound of that!" exclaimed Torden eagerly.

As Dark, Darky and the Pyre Squad looked on out of the fray, the battle started. Tails, Blaze and Amy fought against the smaller robots while Silver, Shadow and the dragons took on the stronger ones. Torden and Jakkin handled the Egg Hammers, but even they proved to be a challenge for them. It was a flurry of fire breaths, plasma bursts, and laser blasts and the battle intensified greatly.

Presently, Sonic returned from the other side and rammed several Egg Knights within the fight. He smiled smugly. "Did anyone miss me?"

"Good to see you again, Sonic," said Silver as he disarmed an Egg Pawn with his mind. "What happened to those robots that chased after you?"

"Let's just say they couldn't pay attention to where they were going," replied Sonic. "They crashed straight into the walls before they could even stop."

"Hey, guys, we're almost done!" exclaimed Percival. "There are only a couple of robots left!"

Among all the scattered robots that were incinerated or smashed to pieces, two Egg Hammers with an even stronger version remained standing.

"Oh, boy, this will be tough," said Draco.

"What's the matter, afraid of three big guys?" laughed Torden.

"It's goin' to take all our combined efforts to bring them down," said Jakkin. "Come on, bros!"

"I'm ready for it!" exclaimed Sonic. "Let's show that egg belly that he can't stop us!"

The fight against the three Egg Hammers was the most intense for the team as not only they had to avoid getting whacked or smashed by the robots' hammers, but the leader's armour was so powerful that not even a dragon breath could dent it.

"What are we going to do with the Egg Hammer's big brother?" exclaimed Lily. "None of our attacks can dent it!"

"He has a weak point," said Sonic. "It's right on his head, but to expose it, you'll have to remove his helmet, and I think I know a way we can without having to trip him over. How much room is there?"

"Plenty of room," said Tails as he looked around the open space.

"Excellent," smiled Sonic and he focused on the dragons. "Say, Cynder, can you and your team can spin around the robot with enough speed to create a whirlwind?"

"I believe we can," said Cynder. "You think that could get the helmet out of the robot?"

"Why, yes, of course," said Sonic. "And when you do, all of you can attack him from above!"

Cynder looked at the Egg Hammer's helmet and knew where Sonic was getting at. "Alright, guys," she called to the other dragons. "There's one way to take down that giant robot, all we need is some turbulence. Are you ready?"

"We'll give it a shot, Cynder," said Torden.

The other dragons agreed, so together, they with Cynder, including Ash and Charonus, started to fly above and around the powerful Egg Hammer. They started to pick up speed until finally they formed a tornado which engulfed the robot. Soon after the tornado dissipated the robot was left stunned and the helmet was removed, exposing the glowing top of his head. Cynder knew this was the moment for them to strike, so she signalled her teammates to unleash their breaths to their fullest power towards the weak point. The combined strength of the dragons' breaths was so great that it began to wear down the robot that at last it short-circuited and exploded to pieces. The two regular Egg Hammers were the only ones remaining and they defeated them in no time.

"Way to go, everyone!" cheered Lily. "All those robots are down!"

"Yeah, but don't celebrate just yet," said Cynder. "Now we have Eggrobo to contend with."

"You may have destroyed the troops, but this is only the beginning," said Eggrobo. "Let me warn you, I'm much more powerful and clever than those other robots."

"Give it a try," said Torden and he belched out a bolt of lightning towards Eggrobo, which he deflected without breaking a sweat. The other dragons attempted to attack the robot, but even they could not defeat him. This left them shocked and the others looked on in horror.

"This is the end of the line," declared Eggrobo. "Prepare to be eradicated!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it," said Dark.

"Dark, what are you saying?" asked Charonus.

"I'm just as powerful as Eggrobo," boasted Dark. "Let me handle this one!"

"So, DN11176, you have decided to step in and fight," said Eggrobo. "You're going to pay dearly for betraying the doctor."

"My name is Dark," replied Dark. "I don't go by my number anymore, don't you forget it."

The two robots stared at each other for a moment of silence, and as soon as Eggrobo open fired, Dark brushed off the attacks and charged at him, beginning their duel.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Oh, man, it's been awhile since I've made progress with this story, mainly cause I've been caught up with other projects, but at least this chapter is done and we're about to have a showdown between Dark and Eggrobo! Who will win? Find out in the final chapter of this story!

On another note, Fedr, you've given me an idea for how I'll end this story as I'm starting to consider having Charonus and Ash join the team heading for the Death Egg. I really appreciate that suggestion.


	6. Chapter 6: Separate Ways

**Chapter 6 – Separate Ways  
**

Everyone was amazed at how Dark was so brave to take on Eggrobo. They watched as the battle between the two robots raged on.

"That big guy seems very strong," said Percival. "Perhaps he could be the solution to defeating Eggrobo."

"Humph, he couldn't be that powerful," scoffed Shadow. "Surely you forget that I am the ultimate lifeform created by the magnificent Professor Gerald Robotnik!"

"Now, Shadow, let's not get jealous here," said Blaze. "We need to let Dark take care of Eggrobo as that's the only choice we have to get the path clear for you, Sonic, Silver, Tails and the dragons to get to the Death Egg, and I don't think he's bluffing about his strength."

"Still, I could only hope he knows what he's doing," said Tails.

"Don't worry," said Sonic. "It appears as if this dude has got it in the bag."

Indeed, Dark was making quick work with Eggrobo. Although both robots seemed evenly matched, the cyborg dragon clearly had the upper hand. Eggrobo was initially unimpressed, but as he grabbed one of the fallen Egg Pawns' spears and attempted to strike Dark, he held on to the spear without flinching and then delivered a massive punch with sent Eggrobo flying several yards until he crashed into a wall.

"Did you see that?" exclaimed Percival. "That hit really packed a wallop!"

"Just as I thought," smiled Blaze. "There's no need for any of us to interfere at this moment."

"Are you sure Dark got what it takes to put an end to Eggrobo?" asked Draco.

"We shall find out soon," said Viper. "But somehow, I believe he's going to win."

"If you know what's good for you, I suggest you immediately surrender!" shouted Dark.

"Hah, tough talk," replied Eggrobo. "You are nothing but a hybrid of flesh and machine! Do you absolutely think you can best my power? I certainly don't think so, for I am designed to be more powerful than any of Dr Eggman's robots and programmed to know when and where my opponents will attack, especially that meddlesome Sonic the Hedgehog! I will never surrender!"

"What a pity," said Dark. "Prepare for your destruction, then."

Dark charged straight for Eggrobo and the two continued their fight, exchanging blow after blow. As the battle went on, it soon dawned on the team was Dark was holding his own as he was not completely dominating the battle like he could.

"Well now, traitor," said Eggrobo. "I think it's time that we up the ante on this fight."

"My sentiments are the same," replied Dark. "This isn't the full of extent of my power, you see, and I shall demonstrate it very shortly."

"Not if I end this now," said Eggrobo. "You may be able to sustain whatever I dish out, but can you withstand an explosion?"

With that, Eggrobo pushed a button on his belly and he started to beep loudly, indicating a countdown to detonation. This left the team horrified, aware that they will be caught in the blast.

"I'll incinerate you with my breath before you can destroy me!" declared Dark.

"Oh no, don't even think about it," beamed Eggrobo in a mocking tone. "Any attack can set me off, so just sit back and savour the time remaining before I go kaboom!"

Eggrobo laughed as he beeped louder and faster. He was getting closer to exploding. All of the team ducked for cover while Dark stood bravely awaiting his fate. In a flash, Eggrobo burst into a cloud of smoke, but much to the surprise of everyone, he did not let out a devastating explosion like he threatened.

"What the?" wondered Tails. "Where's the explosion?"

"I don't know," said Sonic. "And it looks like Eggrobo disappeared without leaving any sort of debris."

"The battle's over," said Percival. "Eggrobo's explosion was nothing more but a dud and Dark didn't have to do anything in order to win, so I guess we can be on our merry way."

"Uh, I wouldn't celebrate just yet," said Cynder. "Something tells me the fight is not over."

Blaze nodded in agreement, believing the outcome to be too easy, and it was then when she noticed a small metallic egg behind Dark which started to grow and take shape. She knew that Eggrobo was not defeated. "Behind you, Dark!" she called. "Watch out! It's a trap!"

Dark looked around and when he saw Eggrobo all in one piece ready to attack, he dodged his laser blast.

"Peekaboo!" laughed Eggrobo.

"That was a cheap shot!" hissed Dark. "I should have known you were faking it!"

"You should have known that I'm much cleverer than you," said Eggrobo. "There's no way you can be able to defeat me, you got that?"

"Ha, this battle is far from over, and you shouldn't be cocky," smiled Dark. "Now that I know your tricks, I can't be fooled again."

Dark punches Eggrobo and then kicks him down into the ground. Eggrobo tried to recover and fire his blaster, but the cyborg dragon flew straight towards him and with one swift stroke, disarmed him with his metallic claw. Eggrobo paced backwards in shock as his arm holding his blaster flew off. He started to panic, knowing that he was in a tight jam right now.

"No, wait, please don't kill me!" begged Eggrobo. "We can team up together and stop Eggman! I'll change my ways!"

"Don't give me that," said Dark. "Your bluffing has no effect on me, and I'm about to give you what I should have given your doctor a long time since he dragged me here!"

"This is finally it," said Cynder. "I believe Dark is going to wrap this up in no time."

Eggrobo looked on in fear as Dark delivered a few more punches, then kicking him straight towards another wall, and finally unleashing a charged up fire breath which engulfed him completely. Soon, the breath exploded on the wall, and when the smoke cleared, shards of Eggrobo's remains scattered everywhere. At last he was defeated.

Dark grinned smugly as he looked at the remains of his opponent. "Looks like he's been scrambled!" he said.

"That's a good one!" laughed Lily.

"Way to go, Dark," said Silver. "You truly are something else, and you have gained our trust!"

"Think nothing of it," said Dark. "This is my way of repaying that wicked scientist."

"Now that Eggrobo's destroyed, we should get going in reaching the shuttles," said Sonic impatiently. "Let's not linger around here any longer!"

"Yes, of course," said Dark. "Come on, everyone, we're just at the passage!"

* * *

Shortly after travelling through the passage to the spaceport, the team arrived. Fortunately, there were no robots around to cause them trouble. It was time for Sonic, Tails, Silver, Shadow, Cynder and her group to split up from everyone else.

"Well, this is it," said Sonic as he looked at Blaze's team. "I want to wish you all the best of luck in destroying the shield generator."

"Please be careful, Blaze," said Tails. "I can't bear the thought of losing you and our baby."

"I'll be alright, Tails," replied Blaze. "Just promise me that you'll make it back here safely as well."

"Not to worry, I'll give it my best shot," nodded Tails, and the two embraced each other before kissing on the lips.

"Sonic, why don't we share a tender moment before you go?" suggested Amy.

"Eh, no thanks," said Sonic awkwardly. "Besides, we don't really have much time."

Amy pouted as she wanted to express her feelings for Sonic, but she remained silent.

"Give that Eggman hell, you guys," said Viper. "He must be stopped as soon as possible."

"We'll give it our all," said Sonic and his team.

Just then, Draco noticed Bowser was in a sullen mood. "Are you okay, Bowser?" he asked.

"I'm fine," said Bowser. "Just that something is bothering me."

"Can you tell me what it is?" asked Cynder.

"How can I put this?" replied Bowser as he tried to think up what he was about to say. "I know Draco's going to be safe with you and your group, but I'm really worried for his well-being, knowing how perilous the mission to the Death Egg will be, and I can tell that Eggman must have something really nasty in store for you guys."

"I see," said Cynder. "Well, you don't really have to worry that much, Bowser. I can protect Draco if anything tries to hurt him."

"Yes, I know," said Bowser. "But still, I really want to be reassured that he will be safe. He means everything to me."

The team understood Bowser's feelings, when suddenly, Charonus had a thought. "Let me go with you guys," he said.

"Say what?" asked Percival.

"I want to come along and help you fight Eggman," said Charonus. "That way, you'll have a better chance of defeating him and Bowser will not be worried for Draco's safety."

"Charonus, are you really sure you're up for the challenge?" asked Cynder.

"Absolutely, Cynder," replied Charonus. "I've been in much more dangerous situations before and got through with no problem, so I think I can handle this one too."

"It's great to have another Charizard tagging along with us," smiled Draco. "Welcome aboard, buddy."

"You can count me in too," said Ash. "I want to help you guys in the upcoming battle."

"Ash, we're really glad that you're offering your support," said Cynder. "Okay, we got two more participants."

Klump nodded. "Alright then, all the best of luck to you troops on your mission to the Death Egg," he said. "Blaze, the troops and I are all set to take out this establishment!"

With a handshake, the two groups parted ways. Tails and Blaze could only look at each other and smile as they felt a small tear sting in their eyes. Nevertheless, they were certain that they will see each other again afterwards. Sonic's team boarded a remote shuttle and while Tails started up the engine for ignition, Cynder looked thoughtfully up to the looming Death Egg. She felt uneasy, for she could sense that Eggman was not the only one inside and that there was something or someone even deadlier waiting for them.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

Well, another story completed, and the team are getting closer to facing Eggman! This is also quite a development that Charonus and Ash have reconsidered at the last moment to join Sonic and the rest of the group heading for the Death Egg. What dangers and evil await them there? Can Blaze's group take out the shield generator in time for the Anthro League space fighters to penetrate the Death Egg? Find out in the next exciting story of _Dragon Heroes!_


End file.
